¿Jugamos a ser algo más que amigas?
by mariia Sweetpurple
Summary: Sam y Cat comienzan a tener sueños un poco raros una con la otra. Michell, una compañera de Sam, les hace una apuesta: que fingan ser novias. Pero ese juego, terminará siendo realidad. Lemon, lemon everywhere.


_**Holissss, tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia Puckettine un poco lemon (o un intento fallido porque no se escribir muy bien lemon), así que aquí está.**_

_**PD:**_ _"crunchy-bonny"** y**_ _"2.4 H2O" **son marcas inventadas en mi imaginación, no se si existan.**_

* * *

POV Sam:

Desperté, eran las 07:50 AM, Cat me había dejado una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

"Sam, dejé un poco de costillitas con chile en el refri, todas son para ti. Las cociné yo, son agridulces. Espero que te gusten.

PD: Dice dijo que le dieras los huesos que dejaras, y que por favor, no les dejes carne

-Cat, tu compañera de cuarto desde hace más de 1 año y medio."

Saqué las costillitas, y como dijo Cat, eran agridulces. Cat había aprendido a cocinar por medio de el internet, y ahora cocina delicioso.

Tomé un poco de 2.4 H2O de fresa, y me recosté en el sofá a ver unos cuantos programas.

Me quedé dormida, soñé algo muy raro: Cat avanzaba hacia mí, estaba desnuda, tenía una foto mía en la mano, y un hueso de costillita en la otra, me decía: -Sam, ven conmigo- era algo raro. Luego escuché:

-Sam, Sam, despierta. Despierta!- fue ahí cuando me desperté.

-Cat, me asustaste- le dije mientras ponía una mano sobre mi corazón.

-Sam, ¿sabes que hora es?- dijo Cat un poco agitada.

-No, no se. ¿Tenemos un compromiso?- le dije un poco extrañada.

-¡Sí! la pelea de Goomer, es en 15 minutos, ya es la 1 y media- gritó Cat mientras corría hacia la habitación.

Fui hasta la habitación y me puse lo primero que ví: unos jeans azul claro muy ajustado, una blusa blanca un poco pegada con un letrero que decía: "fuck the world", y unas sandalias de plataforma con piedras de colores. Peiné mi cabello rebelde mientras observaba a Cat, se veía tan hermosa con esos jeans negros ajustados, y esa blusa color crema pegada, con la que se definen sus pechos, y esos tacos de la misma altura que los míos del mismo color de su blusa.

Salimos con dirección al lugar de la pelea. Cat y yo por fin habíamos ahorrado el dinero suficiente y compramos un auto color azul marino, claro que Cat le puso un toque suyo.

Llegamos al lugar de la pelea, ahí estaba Dice, como siempre, haciendo sus apuestas.

-Hola Dice, ¿cómo estás?- gritó Cat, no se escuchaba nada con la música tan alto.

-Muy bien Cat. Hola Sam- dijo Dice sin vernos.

Terminó la pelea y como siempre, Goomer ganó. Cuando salimos eran las 11:24 de la noche, era temprano, así que decidimos ir a Bots.

Cenamos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas- dijo Dice despidiéndose de nosotras.

Nos dormimos y soñé lo mismo que en la tarde.

POV Cat:

Ahí estábamos Sam y yo, en un lugar blanco, con decoraciones azules y rosas. Sam tenía un vestido muy pegado color morado, el cual resaltaba muy bien su trasero y sus pechos, y yo tenía un vestido igual, pero de color rojo.

De pronto, cambiamos de lugar muy rápido, ahora estábamos en nuestra casa, pero todo era diferente, todo era color azul y rosa.

Sam se acercó a mí y me besó, fue un beso muy apasionado y largo, Sam me tomó en brazos y me recostó en la cama. Luego, comenzó a decir:

-Cat, despierta niña rosa, despierta-

-Ahhh- grité al ver a Sam en mi cama. Tenía mi pijama, y Sam la suya, que bueno que todo fue un sueño.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?, no recuerdo haber llegado hasta mi cama- le dije a Sam mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Yo te traje en brazos, tú te quedaste dormida en el auto, así que te tuve que cargar desde el estacionamiento hasta aquí- dijo Sam sin preocuparse.

-Ok, ¿qué hora es?- le dije a Sam bostesando.

-Son las 02:03 de la tarde. En la noche llegamos aquí a las 12:50 de la madrugada- me dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de mi cama.

-¿Quieres que ordene Pollo Kuppa?- dijo Sam mientras tomaba su celular.

-Está bien. Yo iré a la cocina por unas crunchy-bonny de chocolate y una 2.4 H2O de moras. Vuelvo en un tris- dije mientras corría a la cocina por mis galletas favoritas y mi bebida favorita.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews si quieren que la siga.**_


End file.
